


Come to Bed

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Parallels 'Verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Infidelity, Language, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: John Sheppard has the best birthday ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember married!John and his Meredith? From Long Way Home and Enough? And how they were giving Rodney some sugar in the lab? Yeah? Well, this is what would have happened if Rodney and Meredith decided to give that John the best birthday present ever. By which I mean sex. Lots and lots of sex. Or maybe he's dreaming it! Who knows! I just felt like being porn-y! Because that's what Friday afternoons are for.
> 
> Beta: mgbutterfly, pre-reader of all hot threesome porn that I have produced to date.

So far John's forty-first birthday has managed to be even _worse_ than his fortieth. He'd had to be out of bed by five in the morning, helping Lorne organize for the newest crew dropped off by the Daedalus. Crawling out of the warm sheets, stealing a sleepy kiss from Meredith on his way out the door, had been the sole high point of his day.

Hours had been wasted trying to figure out where to put the new Marines and how to track down the handful that were hiding out in the city to resist reassignment. Then there'd been another few hours of arguing with Carter about the IOA's problems with having a two year old and a new born in the city. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have to rehash the same argument every other week. And if it didn't always come down to the fact that the IOA wasn't willing to lose Meredith. 

He'd been planning on going running with Ronon, which was always good to relieve stress, but the Satedan had begged off, claiming something had come up with her and Jennifer. John had been left with no excuses to continue avoiding the paperwork he had been doing everything in his power to forget about for the last month. He had ended up spending the last three hours hunched in his chair wishing he was anywhere else. 

By the time John makes it back to their quarters all he really wants to do is curl up around Meredith and wait for tomorrow to come. He hadn't even gotten the chance to see her all day; she'd been holed up in the lab working on some secret project and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. 

John waves the door open and blinks dumbly at what he finds waiting for him. 

Meredith is sitting on the bed. She turns to look at him in the doorway, grinning up at him and fairly radiating pleasure with herself. She motions him impatiently into the room and then tilts her head towards her companion, says, "Look who I found." 

John stares. Rodney looks good, sitting beside Meredith and smiling himself. He looks slightly more uncomfortable than gleeful, fidgeting his hands the same way Meredith does when she isn't sure that things are going to go the way she expects. John steps into the room, clears his throat, "Everything alright, Rodney?" 

John can't help but worry about the other man. Every time he looks at Rodney John sees him as he did the very first time, jumpy and bleeding pain for everyone to see. He sees Rodney flinching at his touch, the way Rodney had trembled when John had kissed him. Just thinking about it is enough to throw all the protective and angry switches in John's brain. 

Rodney nods, quickly, "Oh, yes. Everything is good. Very good, actually. Great." Rodney and Meredith exchange a glance. John can't read what passes between them, but when they look away from each other they're grinning. 

Meredith stands, crossing the room and winding her arms around John's neck, kissing him sweetly. When she pulls back she's still smiling. She steps back and John reaches for her but she shakes her finger at him while saying, "Don't you want to know what we got you?" 

John would really rather kiss her some more, but she looks so very proud of herself, glowing with happiness, that he asks, "What did you get me?" 

Meredith looks at Rodney again and the other man stands. Rodney and Meredith are dressed identically, uniforms zipped up to the middle of their chests and John is fascinated by the different ways they fill them out. They're both solid, Rodney with his broad shoulders, Meredith with her full breasts. They both look so damn good. 

Rodney steps up to him, all warmth and the smell of the sea. John swallows heavily when the man slides into his space, when Rodney reaches up to slide one hand around the back of John's neck. Rodney's mouth is familiar and different at the same time, crooked as Meredith's but wider, every bit as sweet. He kisses slow and deep, thorough. When he pulls back John is breathless and achingly hard.

Rodney takes a step back and John clears his throat, not sure who to look at or what to do. He manages, "Uh, thanks." 

Meredith snorts, all amusement. John looks at her and she rolls her eyes at him before grabbing Rodney by the lapels and pulling herself flush up against the other man's chest. Watching them kiss has the same exact effect it had on him back in Rodney's Atlantis. John feels almost dizzy from the rush of want, need, lust, the sudden hunger. 

Rodney's hands are on Meredith's waist, hers flattening against his chest. Neither of them have closed their eyes and John watches them watch each other as they trade kisses that make his blood catch fire. When they moan it is at the exact same time, the sounds weaving together and hitting John so hard his knees go weak. 

They subside after John loses complete track of time. Rodney has an arm slung around Meredith's waist. She turns to look at John, her expression expectant and open, her mouth red and wet. Rodney says, his voice hoarse, "You like it so far?" 

John tries to remember how speech works and then gives up on it. He manages a jerky nod, balling his hands into fists because he still isn't sure exactly what they're offering here. Meredith reads his mind the way she always has, extends a hand towards him and says, "Well c'mon then, birthday boy. We need to be unwrapped." She pauses, head cocking to the side, "Or should we unwrap ourselves?" 

John's brain makes a valiant effort to just shut down at the thought of them slowly slipping off their clothes. And then he thinks about taking them off _himself_ and that's just far too good for him to resist. He takes a step forward, propelled by need, "No, no, I got it." 

Now that he's standing before them he doesn't know where he should touch first. Meredith's fingers are curled against the nape of Rodney's neck and John wants to press a kiss there, wants to follow Rodney's hand down to Meredith's ass and the thought of that has his eyes dropping to Rodney's ass before he can think about it. 

John is forced to face the very likely possibility that he actually has the two hottest asses in _four_ galaxies in his room, in front of his bed. And that he's allowed to touch them. Supposed to be touching them, in fact. As much as he wants. That pretty much makes up John's mind for him.

They jump in unison when John grabs an ass with each hand. He presses himself in close against them, leaning his forehead against Meredith's temple and trying to exercise something like control over himself. They've both got to be able to feel his erection, poking against their hips and Meredith is saying, "I _told_ you he'd like it," happiness laced through the words.

John squeezes again, realizing with a suddenness that's shocking in and of itself that he could literally stand and do nothing but that and die a happy man. He makes himself swallow, "Naked. You should be naked." He can feel them exchanging amused looks and would be offended but he's far too glad that this is happening to even think about being anything but thrilled.

Meredith says, "I think he's a little distracted." 

Rodney hums, an agreeable sound that John knows from Meredith, "Short attention span." The words are followed by the whisper of a zipper sliding down and John whips his head up, watches Meredith pull Rodney's jacket zipper down. With her teeth. 

She sinks slowly down and John's hand slides up her back as she goes to her knees. John's hips jerk against empty air as she pulls Rodney's shirt out of the waistband of his pants, sliding her hands up under the fabric and flattening her palms on Rodney's stomach. She says, her voice gone slow and thick, "Be a good host and get his jacket, John."

"Right." John croaks the word out, making himself move, hands finding their way to Rodney's shoulders without waiting for his lagging brain to catch up. Rodney is warm even through two layers of clothes, shoulders broad and firm and strong and John's fingers curl up in the fabric of the jacket. 

John wants to plaster himself up against Rodney's back. He wants to see if he fits with Rodney as perfectly as he fits with Meredith. He wants to bury himself so deep in the other man he'll never be able to find his way out. And he's willing to admit that all of that works better while naked. 

The jacket gets torn off, John suddenly desperate for skin, as much of it as he can get as soon as possible. He tosses the jacket off to the side, grabbing at the waistband of Rodney's shirt and peeling it off. Rodney's skin is as pale as Meredith's, smooth and soft and John groans, has to lean forward and bury his face against the side of Rodney's neck. 

John wants to touch everywhere, all at the same time. He wraps his hands around Rodney's biceps, slides his fingers across onto the man's chest and his hips snug themselves in automatically against Rodney's ass. John can't resist nibbling along the edge of Rodney's neck, can't resist sucking on the skin and groping at all the flesh presented to him. 

Rodney's nipples are smaller than Meredith's—no breast feeding for him—but they harden just the same when John finds him. It should be weird, knowing exactly what Rodney will like because he knows Meredith likes it, but instead it's a thrill. Each reminder of how similar they are burns like fire down John's spine. John slides his mouth a little higher on Rodney's neck, looking for the spot that he knows has to be there and Rodney groans. 

Rodney's head drops back onto John's shoulder and John can't help but smile. Rodney reaches up and back, getting his hand behind John's head, fingers curling into John's hair. John slides his own hands down Rodney's chest, over his stomach, waiting for his fingers to run into the edge of Rodney's pants. 

They don't and he freezes for a moment, because Rodney is _naked_ and when did that happen? Meredith's hands catch at John's, her fingers knowing and familiar, tangling with John's and dragging them down. Rodney's cock is hard, bumps against their joined hands and twitches and John groans, the sound barely muffled against Rodney's skin. 

Meredith disentangles her fingers from John's, rises back to her feet. John's fingers wrap around Rodney's cock automatically and Rodney lets out a ragged, desperate sound, bucking up into John's hand. Meredith is staring at the two of them, her eyes wide and hungry, cheeks flushed. She breathes, "Jesus. That's..." she makes a gesture, apparently unable to find the words for what it is. 

Rodney shifts against John, slides his hand out of John's hair and gestures for Meredith. John keeps stroking Rodney's cock with one hand and with his other resumes his exploration of Rodney's chest. Meredith steps back up to them and John watches Rodney's big hands reach for her jacket zipper. 

John finds that he has to watch Rodney pull the zipper down, that he literally can't look away. His mouth comes off Rodney's neck with a wet pop and the sight of Rodney pushing Meredith's jacket off her shoulders, leaving it to fall abandoned to the floor, drags a ragged groan from John's chest. John's hips jerk forward against Rodney, he can't stop them and Rodney's hands shake when he pulls Meredith's shirt off. 

Meredith steps back when Rodney reaches for her bra straps. John's fingers itch when she reaches behind her back, when she grins and shrugs the bra off her shoulders. She's so beautiful it hurts, all fair smooth skin, soft and curved in the very best way. She tucks her hands behind her head, elbows up, breasts heavy and full and John jerks towards her, taking Rodney with him. 

Meredith takes another step back, her smile teasing and sweet as she backs herself up to the bed and flops down onto their mattress. John watches her open her pants and groans again when she lifts her hips to squirm out of them. She raises her eyebrows at them, kicking her pants off her feet, "You coming?" 

Sooner than he wants to, if he doesn't get a hold of himself. John tightens his arm around Rodney's chest, holding onto Rodney in an attempt to steady himself. It doesn't work, because Rodney's solid, strong chest wreaks havoc on John's self control, floods him with want. 

Meredith rolls her eyes, "Get him over here, Rodney." She twists on the bed, reaching for their nightstand and pulling open the top drawer and John tightens his hold because they're actually _doing this_ and he isn't sure if he'll make it out of this room alive. 

Then Rodney is reaching down, wrapping his long fingers around John's wrist and pulling John away from his cock. John starts to protest, a whining sound that he can't keep in his chest. Rodney huffs, ignoring him and turns in John's arms, balling his hands into John's shirt at his waist. When Rodney leans in and kisses him John closes his eyes, aware that Rodney is walking backwards, leading John along with his lips and tongue more than his hands. 

John reaches up, gets his hands on Rodney's naked shoulders again and curls his thumbs up against Rodney's neck. When they reach the bed John expects Rodney to tumble down backwards, but instead Rodney twists. He moves John like it's nothing, dumping John down onto the mattress and then standing over him grinning. 

John gapes up at him and then Meredith is there, pulling on John's shoulders until he lifts them enough for her to pull his shirt off. While he's lost in the fabric Rodney grabs one of John's boots and starts tugging it off and he's got two sets of clever hands stripping off his clothes. He's naked so quickly that his head spins with it, no idea how his pants and underwear disappeared and not really caring. 

Meredith says, "Get down here," and John thinks she's talking to him before Rodney crawls onto the bed beside them. John is on his back with Meredith sitting by his shoulders and Rodney spread out on his side. Meredith reaches out, running her fingers through John's hair while she says, "Thought about what you wanted, baby?" 

John swallows heavily, because the reminder that he can have anything he wants is almost too much to take. He's naked in bed with two people that he wants so badly it hurt and the need in his chest is making him crazy. He swallows heavily, manages to rasp out, "Yeah." 

Meredith laughs and John can hear Rodney echoing the sound. He blinks up at them, licking his lips and trying to find the words to adequately explain what he wants. Meredith and Rodney both move at the same time, sliding up against John on either side and placing their hands on his chest. It's eerily endearing, especially because they don't seem aware of the exact mirror gestures. 

John clears his throat, distracted by their clever hands sliding over his skin, alternately teasing and firm. John finally manages, "Between you, between you, please." He thinks it might kill him, but at least he'll die the fucking happiest man in all of eternity. 

Meredith leans down, her lips brushing John's ear as her breath rasps against his skin, "You want Rodney to fuck you, baby?" Her voice is low and thick and John's back bows in response, Rodney's hand is on his chest pushing him back down into the mattress. "You want him in you while you're in me?" John's head jerks, a quick, desperate, nod. 

Rodney's fingers walk down John's chest, dancing over John's hip and sliding down his thigh. Rodney's breath is every bit as warm as Meredith's, dancing across John's other ear. Rodney doesn't speak, just sucks the point of John's ear into his mouth, just a hint of his teeth along the edge, sliding down onto John's neck. 

John gropes his hands out, feeling like he's drowning, lost in all the warm flesh around him. He gets a hand on Meredith's breasts, full and warm in his hand, the other on Rodney's hip. He holds on and Meredith chuckles against his ear, shifts up as Rodney pulls away from John.

John protests the loss, tightening his grip on Rodney's hip. He's ignored. Rodney continues sliding down his body, hands pulling at John's knees, spreading John's thighs so that Rodney can settle between them. Rodney is broader than Meredith, the stretch just a little more than John is used to and he shivers. 

Meredith curls over him, her mouth warm and familiar, kissing him hard and deep as Rodney echoes her movements once more. John almost comes up off the bed when Rodney wraps his lip around the head of John's cock. Rodney's hands close around John's hips, holding him down into the mattress as Meredith braces a hand on John's shoulder and pushes him down. 

John flounders, not sure where to touch, where to push, where to throw himself. His hips are very definitive about where they want to be, pushing against Rodney's strong hands. Rodney's fingers flex around his skin, holding him in place, as Rodney slides further down John's shaft. 

John feels like he's going insane, lost in the press of Meredith's breasts against his chest as she fucks her tongue into his mouth, lost in the insane heat of Rodney's mouth around him. John gets a hand in Meredith's hair, winding his fingers in her short curls, his other sliding down her shoulder, finding her breast and tracing patterns across the soft skin. 

Meredith moans against his mouth, he can feel her hips shifting restlessly and tugs on her, mumbles, "I want—" 

She says, "Sh, we're getting there," and John settles because he trusts her. And because Rodney has just done something criminal with his tongue that drags a helpless groan from the pit of John's stomach. One of Rodney's hands slides off John's hip, disappearing off to the side and when John jerks his hips up to test the response Rodney slides his other arm low across John's stomach and leans his weight into it. 

Meredith slides her lips across John's jaw, finding his neck and sucking kisses into his skin, her hands wandering across his chest again, finding all the spots that drive him out of his skull. Rodney nudges John's knee and John shifts his thighs open wider without even thinking about it. 

Rodney's fingers are slick already, sliding up the inside of John's thigh and John bites his bottom lip. Meredith is working her lips across his chest, mouth closing over one of John's nipples. She and Rodney have managed to perfectly synchronize their actions again. At the same time her mouth closes around his skin the tip of one of Rodney's blunt fingers circles John's ass and John babbles out something that might be begging. 

Rodney mumbles something around John's cock and the fact that he never learned not to talk with his mouth full has John coming apart just a little bit faster. Meredith leans away from him, her mouth coming off John's skin with a dirty pop to say, "I know, he is, isn't he?" and it's almost too much. 

Rodney hums agreement and Meredith blows air across John's nipple and John decides that yes, without a shadow of a doubt, they are trying to kill him. The sound that escapes John's throat is strangled and Meredith chuckles dirtily, says, "How's it feel, John?" right as Rodney eases his finger in to John in one long, slow push. 

John chokes looking for words, because Meredith asked for them and he's never been able to deny her a damn thing. Rodney isn't giving him time to calm down, to get a hold of himself, is twisting and pushing and swallowing around the head of John's cock at the same time like it's nothing. John forces himself to speak by sheer stubborn determination, "Good. _Fucking_ good." 

Meredith lowers her mouth to his skin again, he can feel the curve of her smile, the slick slide of her teeth over heated skin. She doesn't pull away when she speaks, painting the words all over him, "How good, John? Talk to me, baby." 

She's sliding her mouth down his chest, following the line of dark hair down his stomach. John's hands fist in the sheets as he gives up, gives himself completely over to whatever Meredith and Rodney want to do to him. All he can feel is them and if they want him to talk then he'll talk, "So good. Very good. Oh, _God_."

John feels the trail Meredith kisses over his hip like fire through his skin, his voice breaking when she leans over. He swears he can feel her kiss Rodney's cheek, feel the press of her lips against his cock. Words escape in a rush, "Please, please, don't stop." 

Meredith laughs again, shifting back up the bed, sliding a leg over him and straddling his chest. She's _wet_, hot and slick pressed against his skin and John has to reach up, get his hands around her hips and just hold on for a second. She drops forward, tucks her mouth is against his ear and promises, "You're gonna fuck me, John, and while you are Rodney's going to fuck you so hard _I'll_ be able to feel it."

Her teeth close around the skin of his neck, biting hard enough to leave behind a mark as Rodney slides his finger out and then slides two back in. John isn't sure if they still want him talking or not, to be on the safe side he grinds out, "Yes, please. Do it." 

John's hands are sliding restlessly over her skin, up her back and down her spine, finding her ass and trailing down her thighs. Rodney twists his fingers, bobs his head and John's fingers tighten around her legs, desperately looking for some stability. Meredith licks across the line of John's jaw, "Sure you can take it?" 

"God, yes," or he'll die trying. Either way, John wins. Meredith smiles against his mouth before kissing him, her hands in his hair, tilting his head the way she wants it and taking his mouth. John knows there's no possible way that she and Rodney should be able to time it, but she's fucking her tongue into his mouth in the exact same rhythm Rodney is fucking his fingers into John's ass. 

They're going to kill him. John gropes at her legs, sliding one hand back up, around her ass, because if he's going he's taking them down with him. She shivers against him when he slides his fingers across her, wet and hot already. John wants to flip her over and eat her out, _God_, wants to watch Rodney flip her over and eat her out. 

Meredith grinds back against his fingers, makes a needy sound against John's mouth and he slides a finger into her. She groans, pulls back enough to bite at his bottom lip and hiss out, "Don't tease, John." 

John grins, aware that the expression has to be on the dopey, unsteady side. He arches his neck up, kisses her as hard as he can and slides his fingers further forward, tracing patterns with the pads of his fingers. She pushes back against his palm and Rodney twists his fingers again. 

John whimpers, jerking at the burn up his spine, the white hot pleasure behind his eyes. Meredith giggles, sucking on John's bottom lip, her breasts shifting against his chest. John can feel Rodney grinning around his cock, the other man sliding his fingers out and then slamming them back in, a third pressed in beside them, twisting and stretching. 

It burns, just a little. John and Meredith have done this but her fingers are smaller than Rodney's, her knuckles not as thick. John squeezes at Meredith's ass, trying to get his other hand to work properly, his fingers to do what he wants them to do. 

John doesn't realize the sounds he's making, hungry, needy, desperate sounds, until Meredith coos against his mouth, "It's okay, baby, it's okay, we've got you." She's petting her fingers back through his hair, sliding her fingers around the shells of his ears, soothing him as Rodney takes him apart. 

John isn't sure how much longer he's going to be able to retain coherency, gasps while he still can, "Fuck me, fuck me _please_." 

They both pause, Meredith's fingers stilling in his hair, Rodney's in his ass. Even Rodney's mouth around his cock pauses, tight wet heat that just lingers there. And then they're moving, that sweet harmony that is driving John insane. 

Meredith starts to slide off of him and John tightens his hold on her, makes a desperate protesting sound. She presses a hard kiss to his mouth, "Got to let me go if you want to get fucked, John." He still doesn't want to. He likes her weight over him, likes being able to feel the hard press of her nipples against his skin, likes the sweet softness of her thighs against his ribs. She whispers, "It's okay, baby." And he lets her go.

John watches with wide eyes as she sprawls on her back, as she grabs a pillow and shoves it under her hips. She turns to look at him, her blue eyes bright and brilliant, lips red and wet. She gestures for him, says, "C'mere," and Rodney pulls off his cock with a pop, slides his fingers out of John's ass. 

John scrambles for her, burying his face against her neck and curling his arms up under her shoulders. She feels so good under him, perfect the way she always does. He snugs his hips in between her thighs, unable to stop his hips from grinding desperately against her as she runs her hands up and down his back. 

Meredith pulls her legs up, knees cradling his hips, tilting and twisting her hips. John curses, tries to muffle it against her skin, hips jerking forward again, needing to get a hand down to line himself up but unable to let go of his hold on her. 

Rodney is there, broad strong hand sliding around John's hip, fingers wrapping around John's cock as easily as his lips had and moving him into place. John grunts, unable to do anything but sink into Meredith, her warmth perfect and welcoming. He starts to thrust and Rodney's hands catch his hips, squeeze and hold him still. Meredith purrs into John's ear, "Not yet, baby." 

Rodney makes a contemplative sound above John, his hand flattened on John's lower back. John can feel the man's thighs rubbing against his, feels his skin jumping over and over at just the promise of the man's touch. It feels like the entire world has gone still, waiting, even Meredith is only running one hand up and down his back, pressing kisses to the side of his head. 

Rodney's hands fall on John's hips, sliding down to his ass, opening him up. The other man's voice is low, rough, "Okay?" John manages a nod, sharp and jerky, beyond speech. He's so, so ready. So far beyond okay that he can barely breathe. 

Rodney presses into him in one long slow slide. He's slicked himself up and the stretch is more than his fingers and so infinitely sweeter. John bites at Meredith's shoulder, trying to soothe away the sting when she gasps. John is lost in all the sensations. Of being in Meredith. Of Rodney being in him. Trapped between them in this perfect moment.

Rodney's hands stay on John's hips, his fingers gripping and releasing. John can feel the other man breathing, can feel each puff of air against his ear when Meredith exhales. Something snaps in John's chest, he groans into Meredith's skin, "Please, please do it." 

It's like that's what they had been waiting for. Rodney shifts back, takes a breath and then slams back in. The first thrust is harder than John had been expecting, jerks him into Meredith who groans in his ear and he echoes the sound. 

The pace Rodney sets is intense, takes no prisoners, gives no quarter and asks for none. John loses himself to it, in the way that their three bodies are all tangled together, the way each thrust of Rodney's hips moves through them. Meredith grabs at John, her fingers curling against his shoulders, holding on. She's making the sweetest sounds and John is drunk on them, on the deeper echo of the same noises coming from Rodney's throat.

John finds her throat, kisses and sucks at her skin, up behind her ear, burying his nose in her hair. She smells like their shampoo, like the sea, like home. It steadies John, gives him back some of the sanity that he'd been driven away from with each thrust of Rodney's hips. 

John braces himself, meets Rodney's next thrust, pushing back into it. Rodney shivers, John can feel it. Meredith tilts her hips back to his when Rodney shoves them both back forward and they fall into the rhythm, moving, grinding, straining against each other. 

John manages to get one hand out from under Meredith, gropes back blindly, finding Rodney's hand on his hip and getting his fingers around the other man's wrist. Rodney curses, loud, shifting and winding their fingers together, shifting up higher on his knees and changing the angle of his thrusts. 

John's toes curl and Meredith moans. John can feel her legs moving, stretching out, wonders if she's wrapping her legs around both his and Rodney's waists. Just the thought of it floods John's gut with warmth, and on top of everything else it's too much. He grits out, "Fuck, fuck, I can't. I can't anymore." 

Meredith wraps her arms around him, squeezes him hard and moans into his ear, "C'mon baby, give it up." 

And between one of Rodney's thrusts and the next John does. He whites out, aware of the guttural sound that's torn from him and of coming, so hard it _hurts_. Meredith and Rodney go still around him, holding him as he shakes his way through orgasm. 

He feels wrung out, heavy and sated, almost deliriously happy. Rodney is still hard inside of him and John is tempted to ask him to keep fucking him, to feel him moving inside him through the post-orgasmic haze. But there's something else he'd really prefer. 

John rolls his head to the side, trying to get enough air in his lungs to form words, to mumble, "Fuck him. Wanna see you. Please." 

There's a pause and John wonders if maybe he pushed to far, but then Meredith is pushing at his shoulder and Rodney is sliding out of him. Meredith pushes John to the side, he sprawls out bonelessly, watching Meredith and Rodney slowly move together. 

Rodney leans over Meredith, one hand braced by her shoulder, the other curling around the back of her neck and kissing her. The kiss is beyond filthy, all tongue and teeth and both of them watching each other. Rodney's cock is hanging between their bodies and Meredith's hands are sliding up Rodney's arms, twining around Rodney's neck. 

When Rodney pulls back after a long moment Meredith gasps out, "Condom, John." And John makes himself move, scrambling for the top drawer of the bedside table, fumbling with the condoms inside and tearing one open. Meredith has one hand out, waiting for it and she shoves at Rodney's shoulders, eyes shining. 

Rodney hesitates for a second and then his crooked mouth twists up in a smile. He eases down onto his back, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watches Meredith. She's matching his smile, slides over to straddle him and leans down to kiss him as she smoothes the condom down over his cock. 

John stares, fascinated by their identical pale skin, by the way Rodney's hand looks cupping Meredith's breast. They're still kissing and Meredith moans against Rodney's mouth when he rubs his thumb over her nipple, her hands fluttering against his stomach before she steadies herself. 

She pulls back, says breathlessly, "You ready?" 

Rodney slides his other hand down her waist, curls his fingers around her hip and says, "Oh, yeah." 

John's cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again when Meredith slides down onto Rodney's dick, but it's been a long day and he isn't as young as he was. John can still barely breathe, watching Meredith brace her hands on Rodney's chest, her back bowing as she rolls her head back. They groan in unison, eyes fluttering shut at the exact same time, each licking their bottom lip. 

John's eyes burn with the need to blink, but he dares not, can't bring himself to miss even an instant of this. Meredith circles her hips, the muscles in her thighs working as she lifts and lowers herself, fucking herself on Rodney's cock. Rodney still has one hand on her breast, fingers stroking and circling. His other slides off her hip, moving towards the place their bodies are joined and Meredith groans, _loud_. 

John watches Rodney smile, the man's head tipping back against the bed, all the tendons in his neck standing out. Meredith's hands are opening and closing on his chest as her body moves. John can see her shaking apart with each grind of their hips together, with each touch from Rodney's hands. 

She comes apart with a yell, as noisy in this as she is in everything, her body slumping until Rodney catches her, flipping her onto her back with one smooth movement. For a long moment all John can see is the line of the other man's shoulders as he curls over Meredith. Rodney's hand finds Meredith's leg, pulls her knee up as he thrusts into her, face twisting up with pleasure. 

John shifts across the bed, eyes wide and fascinated, leans over Rodney and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Rodney jerks, shouting something wordless as he comes, sagging down on top of Meredith. Rodney rolls to the side after a moment, curling against Meredith's side, both of them breathing heavily. John watches them for a moment, before deciding, "This is the best birthday present ever."

* * *


	2. Come to Bed Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I tried to make this porn. Really alot. But it just didn't want to be. I don't know what happened, and feel horribly guilty.

John has no idea what the natives of MMC-00M gave Rodney and Teyla to smoke, but he's pretty sure he wants some. By the time Ronon and he find the missing two members of their team, Rodney and Teyla and huddled together, giggling and whispering to each other.

John exchanges a look with Ronon, who snorts and stuns the guard outside the prison tent again, before stepping in. Rodney and Teyla look up at the sound of Ronon's blaster, blinking, all big eyes and soft, open expression. They're both smiling huge, and Teyla points at John before collapsing sideways in a fit of laughter. John decides not to ask.

Instead he says, "Well, I'm glad to see that at least some of us were having fun," following Ronon over to the pair and doing his best to pull Rodney up. Ronon already has Teyla cradled to his chest, where she's swinging her legs and making what John thinks are choo-choo train noises.

Rodney laughs, and then his expression goes serious. His voice is grave when he says, "The only reason you don't have fun is because you don't want to."

John rolls his eyes, "That's right, buddy. I'm a stick in the mud. C'mon," luckily, Rodney isn't fighting him at all. It's easy enough to get one of Rodney's arms over his shoulder, and he appears capable of walking on his own, though not on his own in a straight line.

Rodney pokes him in the side, lying his head heavily on John's shoulder and informing him, "It's true. Like. Meredith. Did you want to fuck Meredith an' me?"

For a moment John freezes, his brain jamming up from the thought. He's no where near skilled enough at deluding himself to believe that wouldn't be insanely hot, but at the same time... John shakes his head, pulling Rodney towards the door, certain that he doesn't even want to know where this came from, "No, Rodney. I didn't want to have sex with you and Meredith."

Rodney sighs huffily, "See. Your own fault you don't get to have fun."

John starts to roll his eyes, and then stops. Rodney is humming happily, and John is aware that there might be a certain moral quandary to asking him anything while he's in this condition. And then John shifts his grip, and tries to keep his tone even when he asks, "Did someone else want to have sex with you and Meredith?"

Rodney snorts, and then takes a brief detour into the land of giggles before managing coherence again, "You did. Other you. You know what I mean. More than just wanted." And John feels something in his gut go tight and furious.

He grits out, "And when was this?" ignoring the sharp, confused looks that Ronon keeps shooting him.

* * *

It takes two days for the drugs to work their way out of Rodney's system, and another before he's released from the infirmary. John is waiting for him when he gets back to his room, and Rodney looks pleasantly surprised to find him there, smiling and saying, "I thought you were working late on—"

John snaps, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Rodney blinks, kicking off his boots and looking puzzled when he says, "Can I buy a vowel or something here?" stepping over to John and stepping between his knees. Rodney starts to bend down and John grabs him, twisting and slamming him down onto the bed. Rodney shouts, and John is on him, pinning him down and scowling.

John grinds out, "You, what, didn't think that I'd care if you fucked some other version of me? Or just thought you'd never tell me? That's a shitty thing to do to a person, Rodney."

For a moment Rodney just stares up at him, and then he goes pale, whispers, "Oh, shit."

John snarls, "Yeah, 'oh, shit' is right." He has to close his eyes for just a moment, hurt and anger rising in his chest. He forces it down, because he'd promised himself he was going to be something at least resembling calm about this, "What, is one of me just not enough? Am I not the one you want? I don't—"

Rodney cuts him off, sounding upset, "No! John, it wasn't... That's not how it is." John just stares down at him, eyebrows raised. Rodney rallies, shifting his shoulders around on the bed, "She asked me for a favor. And I owed them. After—after what happened," Rodney still can't talk about Joan without stuttering, and it makes John flinch, "I don't think I would have made it through without him coming along when he did. I just—I owed them, John."

John can't think of a damn thing to say. He'd, actually, expected Rodney to deny it. And the aching sadness in Rodney's expression, the way he's not fighting back at all, the defeat, isn't what he'd been prepared for. John shifts, and sighs, "It's just kind of bizarre, thinking of you fucking a different me."

Rodney shrugs, "I got used to it," and for a moment all John can do is stare at him, sure that the explanation his brain is providing can't be what Rodney actually meant.

When, after a moment, Rodney doesn't elaborate, John is forced to ask, "How many other mes did you fuck?"

Rodney looks deeply upset again, mouth pressed thin and tight, and John feels a rush of hot emotion up through his gut. Rodney shrugs, "How long were you gone for? One per day? Minus a few that I managed to fend off. You're a stubborn bastard. And not all of you seemed aware that no meant no."

John stares down at Rodney until Rodney looks away, and then laughs hoarsely. And then he rolls out of the bed, hands balled into tight fists when he storms his way out of the door. Rodney doesn't try to call him back, and John doesn't turn around to look back. He goes to find Ronon, because he needs something to hit, right now.

* * *

It takes John the better part of a week of avoiding Rodney to finally make his peace with the entire situation. And by that point he's still pissed off, and irritated, but not so much as Rodney. He can't really blame Rodney, seeing as when he'd been bounced from Rodney to Rodney, none of them had made a move on him.

When John finally settles himself enough to deal with it, he goes right to Rodney's room. Unfortunately it's about four in the morning, and Rodney is sleeping, curled up in his blankets, looking broken down and small. John sighs, kicks off his shoes, and slides in beside him.

Rodney makes a soft sound in his sleep, shifting towards John's warmth, wrapping around him, and John holds on to him and stares at the ceiling.

* * *

Rodney finally wakes up close to three hours later, going from soft and pliant against John to stiff and tense. He jerks up, voice confused and rough with sleep, "John? What's going—is something wrong?" And Rodney is almost out of bed by the time John manages to grab him, pulling Rodney back against his chest and holding on. "John?"

John rolls his eyes, "Yes, it's me, relax." For a moment Rodney stays tense, and then he relaxes all at once, letting himself settle back against John. John doesn't relax his grip around Rodney's chest, holds on tight and tries to remember the words that go here.

In the end, what he says is nothing like what he planned, "I don't want you to fuck anyone but me ever again. Not even, no, especially not the other mes." And he hadn't meant his voice to be low and hard like that either, but it is.

Rodney tries to turn to look at him and John tightens his grip, "I mean it, Rodney. I can't—I don't share well."

For a long moment Rodney is silent, still twisting a little, and then he sighs. "Okay, okay, believe me, that's not a sticking point, or anything, I just," he waves a hand, a complicated little gesture that makes John smile and eases some of the tension in his chest.

John says, "Yeah," and presses his face against Rodney's neck.

After a second Rodney echoes him, snuggling back against his chest, and squeezing John's hand.

* * *


End file.
